1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a comfort pillow which is placed between the knees of a person while resting or sleeping. More particularly, the present invention is related to a comfort pad that straps to one leg and maintains the user's knees in spaced-apart relation which helps to maintain the user's spine in an aligned condition during rest or sleep.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, a person resting or sleeping may place an ordinary pillow or blanket between their knees in order to keep their knees from touching during sleep or rest. However, invariably the pillow or blanket will become dislodged from its location between the knees of the person (user), and therefore becomes useless until the user awakens and repositions the pillow or blanket back between their knees. Also, the size of the pillow or blanket may not be appropriate for optimum comfort.
Various attempts have been made to develop a pillow for placement between a person's knees. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,806 to Griffin shows a knee pillow formed of a single piece of foamed rubber which may be strapped to a person's leg at the knee to prevent chaffing of one knee against another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,477 to Moore shows a knee pillow formed of a single piece of foam core which may be strapped to a person's leg at the knee, and which includes slits and a V-groove therein to permit flexure of the foam core pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,322 to Mandel shows a spinal stress reducing apparatus locatable between and strapped to a person's leg at the knee. The apparatus is formed of a single resilient foam member, and includes a centrally-projecting shroud which abuts against the adjacent knee. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,991 to Shiflett shows a knee pillow which may be strapped to a person's leg at the knee for immobilizing the leg, and which therefore restricts flexural movement of the leg about the knee joint.
There is a need in the art for a comfort pillow which may be located between the knees of a user and which will remain in position throughout the night, while still allowing freedom of motion of the user's legs without causing dislodgment of the comfort pillow.